Graphics Processing Units (GPU) are the processors designed to handle graphic work on PC, workstations, or gaming machines. The GPU can be integrated into a graphics card. FIG. 1 shows the architecture diagram of a graphic card 100 in the prior art with GPU 101 as the center chip. As shown in the figure, the graphics card 100 comprises a GPU101, a memory chip 102, a display interface 103, a motherboard interface 104 and a power chip 105. The GPU 101 can be used for various types of data processing, and is connected by bus with the memory chip 102, the display interfaces 103, the motherboard interface 104 and power chip 105 to communicate with them. The memory chip 102 is used for storing the data needed by the GPU for computing and the computing results. The display interface 103 is used to output the graphic data to a monitor for display. The motherboard interface can be a PCI Express interface and it is used to communicate with the motherboard for data exchange. The power chip 105 is used to provide electrical power for the normal operation of the graphics card 100.
With the development of technologies, the development of GPU general computing technology has attracted quite a lot of concerns. GPU is no longer limited to graphic processing. In the fields of floating-point computing and parallel computing, GPU performances can be tens of times or even a hundred times of the GPU performances and provide more computing power than the GPU for large-scale data computing. However, the data computing power of a single GPU is still limited and the data computing power of a single GPU is about 900 GFlops (Giga Float Operations) at the most.
Therefore, there is a need for low-cost solutions with more powerful computing capabilities perform data processing with a computing speed of thousands of GFLOPS, to meet the demands for computing complex problems in the fields of commerce, industry, and science.